<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t tell me you just came here to get wrecked… by urfavsimp11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101974">don’t tell me you just came here to get wrecked…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11'>urfavsimp11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom kai, I cant remember when i wrote this, M/M, Mentioned blowjob, Plasma, Teasing, Trans Jay, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, plasmashipping, so like, sometime early early january i think, sub jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically- </p>
<p>Jay, being a third grade teacher, has a week off. His husband, Kai, is working at the office. Jay gets bored, and decides to grab Kai some lunch. Jay was preparing for something else though, which kai delivers.</p>
<p>im deadass shit with this plot bahhdejhde</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t tell me you just came here to get wrecked…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shrug shrug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today had been as uneventful as most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay was a third grade teacher, and fall break had just started. He had slinked out of bed and made his way into the kitchen, still in pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His husband, Kai, a manager for a marketing agency, had been pouring himself a cup of coffee. Kai was already dressed, sporting a grey suit with a red tie. His hair, dramatic as usual, was flared up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter male wrapped his arms around Kai’s torso, burying his face in Kai’s back. “Don’t go to work..!” He murmured, savoring the older brunette’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai smiled at Jay, before sipping at his overly spiced coffee. Jay normally couldn’t drink coffee unless it was sweeter than sugar.  “Sorry, baby, not all of us have a week off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay pouted and the tanned brunette pecked his lips. “I’ve got to go, love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller male huffed in defeat, before he smiled and nodded. “Alright, Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Kai had been gone for a while, Jay had hopped into the shower. The master bathroom of their home was significantly large compared to the other bathroom and the bathroom without a shower. The couple had no problem telling the difference between soaps, since Kai bought expensive ones that made his hair shine and stuff, while Jay used shampoo and conditioner in one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai had used to tease him about it, but Jay honestly couldn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he’d gotten out of the shower, he slid on his binder, being transgender and all. It had never been a problem in his and Kai’s relationship, and Kai was extremely supportive and made him feel better by addressing him with names such as ‘baby boy’, or ‘my prince’. It made Jay feel comfortable and better about it. Jay’s parents were extremely supportive, and back when he lived with them in the junkyard with them they saved up to buy him his first binder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he was all dressed, Jay sat on the bed and kicked his feet, admittedly bored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the time, he noticed it was eleven. Kai’s work was only fifteen minutes away, and he could bring him some lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that he did, getting in his car and stopping by a fast food place, being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> individual he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if he could seduce Kai in his office while he was at it, more the better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pale brunette strutted into the office, eyeing a desk out in the open filled by a friend, Zane. He waved slightly and Zane smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay walked into Kai’s office, shutting the door and locking it. Whether they were attempting suggestive stuff or not, he always did that for privacy against Kai’s employees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older male took a moment to look up from his computer, smiling at Jay. “Hey, Jay-bird, what brings you here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue glided into Kai’s lap, throwing his legs over the armrest of his office chair. He placed his lips onto Kai’s, tasting the cherry chapstick he’d likely applied before Jay had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai kissed back, hands going down to squeeze Jay’s hips. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t tell me you just came here to get wrecked…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay giggled, biting his lip. “And then i brought something to eat afterwards…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai rolled his eyes before kissing a spot right beneath Jay’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller of the two eyed the bag leaning up against the desk, a bright blue backpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay….” He trailed off, staring at it. “What’s in the bag?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay grinned before shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spiky haired brunette grabbed the bag before opening it and surveying the objects inside, his boyfriend smiling proudly in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was certainly a plan for Jay to get it in this very office, considering the fact a vibrator was in the bag, along with lube and a change of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai tsked as he took out the vibrator, placing it on his desk along with the remote. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay bit his lip as Kai told him to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following his order, he stood up and the sitting male looked expectant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled male took a moment to comprehend before quickly undressing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai smiled, before his eyes scanned down Jay’s pale, freckled body. He was muscular, though no where close to Cole. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood up, he ordered Jay to bend over the desk, and Jay obliged, teasingly shaking his ass for the hovering brunette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kai pressed the vibrator against his clit, Jay arched his back, which made contact with Kai’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay let out a quiet moan and Kai shushed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai rubbed his clothed erection against his ass, and Jay squeezed his eyes shut tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller of the two teasingly put more pressure on Jay’s clit, earning a moan from the boy bent over the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough the vibration level was raised and Jay was crying into Kai’s shoulder. “Kai, please, just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck me….” He wailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai paused the aggressive marks that he was making into Jay’s neck to hum. “I don’t know,are you sure you deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The backpack, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long discarded</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the edge of the desk caught the blue eyes of the moaning brunette. He leaned to grab the lube, quickly thrusting it into Kai’s hand with a quiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, the grinning male placed it on the desk, content to tease a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay was close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerously close, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Kai seemed okay to let the smaller cum onto his hands and the vibrator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering a warning, Jay tried to grind against Kai’s hands and the toy being used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, all the vibration along with motion completely stopped, leaving an aching absence in Jay’s nether regions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a cry of complaint when Kai pressed a warm finger to his lips. “Shush, baby boy, I want you to save it. Just let me…..’</span>
  <em>
    <span>prepare’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not a moment too soon, Jay felt a slick head press against his already abused hole. It pushed in slowly, as his shoulder tensed and he wailed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already way too close, he tried to rock his hips against Kai’s, only earning a sweet moan to match his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay came soon, way too soon to his liking, the liquid squirting onto the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Kai sat in the chair, requesting a ride from the flushed male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay placed his hands on the armrests, hoisting himself up before dropping down roughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That let out a sharp cry, matching the one ripping from Kai’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relentlessly moving and rolling his hips around, Jay was now sending Kai over the edge, satisfaction prominent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai let out a needy groan. “Oh my, do I need to pull out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jay shook his head. “I’m on the pill, remember?” He reminded him, kissing his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the red favored brunette came, so did the blue one. “Oh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai, Baby!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the two had gotten cleaned up, a sharp knock could be heard from the door, and Jay scrambled under the desk, pulling the bag with lube and a vibrator close to him to hide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man asked for a meeting with Kai, and Kai agreed to be polite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But mid-meeting, he felt a warm tongue and a small, delicate hand both making rounds on his cock. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys if i want to flirt with this guy should i compliment his taste in jazz music</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>